Tell Me That You'll Wait for Me
by KJFlygirl87
Summary: A weaving of my own charcaters and the team. Jack and Sue must pentrate a Russian mob group that deals in stolen children and find a new relationship along the way. JackSue. OtherOther
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **So Kiss Me and Smile for Me, Tell Me that You'll Wait for Me

**Author: **Kirsten,

**Summary:** A weaving of my own characters and the team. Sue and Jack penetrate a Russian mob group that deals with stolen children. Jack/Sue, Other/Other

**Disclaimer: **I don't have a cute squeal but here's the basic facts: I don't own who you recognize but I do own everyone you don't.

**Chapter One: Our Only Hope**

"Good morning guys." I say, getting my materials off my desk and

putting them on the front table.

My class gets out their notebooks. Mary waves at me and I smile at

her before pulling down the map of Russia.

We begin talking about the expansion of Russia by Peter the Great.

Mary raises her hand and I nod at her and she begins to talk slowly. I

listen to her and when she's done, I say, "Thank you Mary." While I'm

signing the sign for 'thank you.'

I love teaching Russian history. But I do miss my job with the F.B.I.

We get through Peter and I sigh as I sit down at my desk. Thank

goodness it's Friday.

I pack up my things and head out to my car. Driving home, I sing

along with the radio.

My dog, Shadow, greets me at the door, "Hey girl." I say, rubbing her

head. She whines and I head to my room to get changed for a run.

When I come back in from my run, I find Andy cooking and I come up

behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, "Hey."

"Hey." He says, turning around to kiss me.

"You're home early."

"Yeah. We finally finished our case. Thank God. Tomorrow is paper work central, though"

"I'm glad. So we get the whole weekend to ourselves?"

"Yes."

"Good. That means we can spend the whole weekend during absolutely

nothing."

"Don't you have things to do?" Andy says and smiles while stirring

whatever's on the stove.

"They can wait." I say, grabbing plates and silverware to set the

table. I come back to the kitchen and make a salad before feeding Shadow.

I take a minute to study Andy. He's tall and well-built and I see his

muscles move as he dumps the pasta out of the pot. The steam goes

above his head and I watch as he shakes the water out of his curly dark

hair.

We sit down and eat dinner. Twenty minutes later, my cell phone

rings. I look at Andy and go answer it, "Hello?"

"Agent Williams?"

"Yes." I say, motioning to Andy.

"This is Special Agent Jack Hudson from the F.B.I."

"What can I do for you, Agent Hudson?" I say, grabbing a piece of

paper and a pen to write a note to Andy.

"I was wondering if you could come down to the Hoover Building

tomorrow." He says.

I glance at Andy who motions for me to keep talking.

"I have another job, Agent Hudson."

"I know that you do. Could you come in after you're done?"

"I won't be done until after four." Andy comes over, writing a note

along the way. He holds it up and I read: He's an agent with the

surveillance team at Hoover. I nod and turn back to Agent Hudson.

"That's fine."

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"Nope."

"Then may I bring a friend with me?"

"Do you mean Agent Donovan?"

"Perhaps." I say, my eyes looking around. Andy looks at me with a

question in his eyes and I just nod at him.

"If it is Donovan, than it's okay."

"I'll be there tomorrow at four."

"Good." Hudson says and hangs up. I put my phone away and look at

Andy.

"What was that all about?" he asks, coming over to me and pulling me

into a hug.

I cling to him and whisper, "I have no clue."

"Sounds like you're going back to the F.B.I."

"I guess so." I say and sigh.

I watch as Jack hangs up the phone. I really do hope that Agent

Williams is the piece that we need. Jack notices me looking at him and he

smiles, "Something wrong?"

"Nope. What did Agent Williams say?"

"She's coming in tomorrow with her friend, an Agent Donovan."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes it is. Come on, Sue, let's go home." Jack says.

"I'm not done yet."

"Aren't you hungry?" Jack signs to me.

I smile, "Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Chinese okay?"

"That's fine. As long as it's what Levi wants too."

I look down at Levi who nods, "That's fine with him."

"Good." Jack says, getting up and coming over, "Let's go."

I turn of my computer and put Levi's lease on him. We then head down

the parking lot where Jack nudges me says, "Where are we going?"

"Frankie's?"

"I thought you wanted Chinese." Jack says and smiles.

"I changed my mind." I say, "So is Frankie's okay?"

"That's fine." Jack says, "Shall we walk?"

"I would love to walk." I say as we walk out of the parking garage and

then down the street.

It's so hard to read what people are saying with it's getting dark. I

can't read people's lips but I just follow Jack to Frankie's where

there's light.

The hostess seats us and hands us our menus. Jack puts his menu down

and I look at him, "You already know what you want?"

"Bobby and I come here often."

"That would explain it. What's good?"

"If you like hamburgers then get the double-bacon cheeseburgers. If

you don't, then I would recommend the chicken salad."

"The double bacon cheeseburger sounds good." I say and smile at him.

We talk quietly until dinner comes and I sign something to Jack. He

looks at me and then signs, "What?"

I swallow, "I was trying to sign that we can sign while we eat."

Jack laughs and I smile at him. "I didn't realize that." He says.  
"Well, now you know."

"Yes I do.  
"Do you think that Agent Williams will do that job?" I ask him.  
"I hope so. She's our best hope." He says, taking another bite.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter Two Steps

I don't own the characters of STFBEYE but I do own Special Agent Julia Williams, Special Agent Andy Donovan, and any other characters you don't recognize. The title comes from "Leaving on a Jet Plane." by Peter, Paul, and Mary. Great song! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Two: Steps

I get up the next morning and get dressed in my most conservative outfit. Andy's curled up in the covers and I sit down next to him and kiss his cheek, "Andy, come on, get up."

"Go away, Jules."

"Nope, sorry, but you need to get up."

"Julia…." He says and buries his head under the pillow.

Time for a new tactic. I go into the bathroom and get a cup of cold water. Coming back into the bedroom, I pull off the covers and take the cup and sprinkle the water down his shirt. Andy yelps and looks at me angrily, "Julia, what was that?"

"That, sweetheart, was to get your butt out of bed." I say, kiss his cheek and get off the bed.

"Thanks Jules, thank you so much."

"You are so welcome." I say before walking out the door, "See you at four at the entrance of the Hoover building, right?"

"Of course. Love you."

'Love ya." I call as I walk down the hall and down to the garage.

It's a hard day to get through but I try my best. I have no clue what this meeting is about but I'm scared. I'm scared of what Hudson might have found but I am also curious to know what's going on.

I park in the Hoover building's a lot. Andy's car is in the lot and I follow the signs to where the check-in is. Andy's there and he smiles at me. Together, we walk down to Hudson's office.

I walk in and the first thing I see is a golden retriever lying on the ground by a desk.

Andy taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to find a short man with dark hair and dark brown eyes "Are you Agent Williams?"

"Yes I am, Agent Hudson."

"Can you please follow me?"

"Of course." I say as Andy and I follow Hudson into a conference room.

'I'm Agent Jack Hudson."

"Julia Williams." I shake his hand, "This is Andrew Donovan."

"Nice to meet you both. Please, have a seat." Hudson says we take a seat, "I'm sure you're wondering why you are here."

"That would be helpful, Agent Hudson."

"We need an undercover agent who can speak Russian."

"That was a long time ago, Agent Hudson."

"We also need someone who signs and knows undercover work."

"There's one problem, Agent Hudson. I'm not an agent."

"Now you are." Hudson says, pulling out a handgun and a badge.

"Agent Hudson, I haven't accepted this assignment yet."

"We need you, Agent Williams. We don't have anyone else."

"What's the assignment?" I ask, sighing.

"We need you to go undercover as a Russian housewife with another agent in order to penetrate a Russian mob group that deals with stolen children."

"What's our cover?"

"You are looking for a daughter. You already have a daughter but would like another one."

"Okay. What about my teaching job?"

"We can get you a leave of absence."

"Agent Hudson, you are asking me to give up my job, my boyfriend, and my life for God-only-knows how long."

"That is correct, Agent Williams."

"I'm not sure I 'm willing to do that, Agent Hudson. But yet do want to do my duty to my country."

"Would it help to meet you partner?"

"I guess so."

"I'll be right back." Agent Hudson says, getting up and leaving.

I turn to Andy and say, "What am I getting my self into?"

"I have no clue." Andy says, 'What's your gut telling you?"

"It's saying that I should go for it."

"Then trust your gut. It's been right before." Andy says, squeezing my hand.

Agent Hudson comes back in with a tall, sharply dressed man with blonde hair. I recognize him but I don't remember where he's from.

"Agents Williams and Donovan, this is Special Agent Myles Leland. Agent Leland, this is Special Agent Julia Williams and Special Agent Andy Donovan."

"Nice to meet you both." Agent Leland says as we shake hands.

"You too, Agent Williams." I say, "I understand that we would be working together."

"That would be correct."

"Can you tell me more about this mission?"

"Of course…" Agent Leland says before Agent Hudson interrupts him.

"If I may, let me bring one more person in here who might better explain this mission."

"Of course." I say.

Hudson leaves and comes back in with a pretty blonde woman following him. The golden retriever from earlier is with her and I realize immediately that she must be deaf.

"Sue Thomas, this is Special Agent Julia Williams and Special Agent Andy Donovan. Agents Williams and Donovan, this is Sue Thomas, who is partly responsible for us getting together."

"It's nice to meet you." I say, signing as the same time.

Sue smiles when she sees me signing, "Are you deaf?" she asks.

"Hard of hearing." I say and take my hearing aid out of my ear.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I was hit on the head with the butt of a gun trying to disarm a suspect. I lost my hearing on the left side. I had a cochlear implant but I do sign and I can read lips."

"I've been deaf since I was eighteen months."

"Will you be working with us?"

"I'll be part of the undercover team as your older daughter. Jack wanted more of us in the house and I volunteered."

"Can I have a day or two to figure this out?" I ask.

"Of course. But we do need to know soon." Hudson says.

I gather up my stuff and shake hands with Hudson, Leland, and Sue. Andy follows me out and opens my car door for me, "Thank you." I sign to him.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" he asks.

"Yeah."

Sue's POV

I walk back to the office with Jack and Myles, Levi following behind us.

"She seems really nice." I say to him.

"Not only that but she's one of the best trained undercover agents out there. We really need her on this mission, Sue." Jack says to me.

"I know that we do. What do we have in place?" I say, sitting down at my desk.

"We have a house in an affluent neighborhood ready to go and all we need is Agent Williams' approval. We have already begun making some contacts into the babies and D has been talking to the Russian police."

"What's next?" Tara asks.

"Tara, can you start to come up with financial records and stuff for Mr. and Mrs. Ivan Pectrovantich." Jack says to Tara.

"Will do." Tara says and clicks on her mouse.

"Lucy, we need you to start ordering furniture for this house. But don't go crazy."

"Me, go crazy? Unthinkable."

"Myles, keep practicing your Russian."

"Hey Jack, what are we going to do with Agent Williams' cochlear implant?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"If she wears it, it'll be a dead give away that she's hearing impaired but my guess, if she doesn't, she won't be able to hear anything."

"We'll have to talk to her about it."

"I'll do a little research." I say and click on the icon on my computer.

I feel a tap on my shoulder a little while later and look up to see Jack standing in front of my desk.

"Hey."

"Hey." He says, "I was wondering if you had dinner plans for tonight?"

"Just a dinner with Levi."

"Then would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Of course." I say and smile.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Great. I can't wait." I say and smile at him.

True to his word, Jack picks me up at seven. After he drives out of the city, I look at him, "You aren't trying to kidnap me, are you Jack Hudson?"

"Of course not. My friend knows this little restaurant in Alexandria and I thought it would be nice to get out of the city for a little while."

"Alexandria, huh? Sounds nice."

"It is."

We enjoy a quiet dinner and then take a walk around the historic city. Jack reaches over and takes my hand and I squeeze it and smile at him.

"Is that okay?"

"It's fine." I say.

"I wanted to take you out before this case takes off."

"It was a wonderful dinner."

"That it was. Sue…" Jack says, stopping and leaning in to kiss me.

I pull back to smile at him. Small steps but nether the less, a step in the right direction.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter Three: Improbability

I don't own Silver Lake nor the Conference Center. It belongs to the UCC and I'm just putting it in here because, well, I like it.

Chapter Three: Improbability

I drive home the long way and stop at a lake along the way . I get out and go sit down on the edge of the water. It reminds me of Silver Lake. I used to love to go sit down by the lake for hours.

I watch as a boat comes by with men fishing. I watch as one of the men casts his pole. He doesn't catch anyone and they move the boat a little bit further.

My summers at the Lake come flying back to me. The laughter, the jokes, the fun but also the hard work and the tiredness.

This assignment is killing me. I don't know if I'm willing to give up my life for this mission. I thought that when I left the F.B.I., I was done with dangerous assignments. But yet, I want to serve my country. I would be willing to die for my country and do the job that I was trained to do.

I need to go home to talk to Andy about this. Not only is my life being turned upside down but his life too.

Pulling into the driveway, I see Andy is sitting on the front porch with Shadow. He smiles at me when I get out of the car when I get out of the car and go sit next to him on the steps.

"Sorry it took me so long to come home." I say, reaching out to pet Shadow.

"It's okay, Jules." He says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I just don't what to do, Donny." I say, using my nickname for him.

"Follow your gut, Julia. It's probably right."

"My gutt's telling me to take this assignment. But something is holding me back."

"Me right?"

"Yeah." I whisper, "We have something special, Andy. I don't want to lose you."

"Who says you have to lose me?"

"I'm going undercover for who knows how long. I might die and I don't want to leave you all alone."

"Then marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me, Julia."

"Andy, why are you asking me this? Are we ready for the next step?"

"Jules, I don't want to lose you. You are part of my life and I want to be in my life forever."

"I don't want you to marry me because of this assignment. I want you to marry me because you love me."

"I'll be right back." Andy says, getting up and going into the house. He comes back a few minutes later holding an envelope, "Here." He says and hands it to me.

I open it up to find a letter. I look questioningly at Andy, who says, "Just read it."

The letter, written in Andy's neat handwriting is about a page long.

'Dear Julia,

Will you love me eternally

If I pledge a home forever

Live in a peace together

Laugh at all of my jokes

You are the light of my world

Our destiny is determined to be together

Until the end of the time

Make me the happiest man alive

All of our history and all of our future

Remember the bad 'cause we survived

Relive the good and all of the laughs

You are the rose in my thorns

Make our separate lives become one

Eternal love for you.'

(Author's Note: It's supposed to spell Will you marry me but I'm not sure how the lettering will come through)

I look with tears in my eyes at Andy, who gets down one on knee and pulls out a beautiful diamond ring, "Julia, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I whisper. Andy slips the diamond ring onto my finger. He stands up and kisses me. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says, pulling me into the house.

Three hours later, I wander down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Shadow's lying on the floor, apparently asleep. I smile at him and grab a beer out of the fridge and grab some hamburger meat.

Andy comes down, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Making dinner?"

"Yeah. Want a beer?"

"Sure." He says as I hand him one and then ask him to fire up the grill.

"Does this mean that you're accepting the mission? You only like hamburgers when something's bothering you."

"Yes."

"Okay. You gonna tell Lewis tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll go after school. You don't want to come with me, right?"

"Sorry, Jules, but I have to go in."

"That's okay. It's not like I haven't gone to and F.B.I. building before."

Andy laughs, "You're probably right."

"Thank you." I say, washing my hands. I hand the plate to Andy, "Go cook."

"Why don't you?" he asks, handing the plate back to me.

"'Cause I have to make the salad."

"I'll make the salad, you cook the burgers."

"Fine but no mushrooms in my salad!" I say, opening the sliding door.

"No Swiss cheese on my burger!" Andy calls as Shadow follows me, a ball in her mouth.

Sue's POV

I walk into the bullpen to find the bulletin board has a new picture on it. Stowing my purse and Levi's leash in my bottom desk drawer, I ask Jack, "What happened?"

"We got a new name."

"Who?"  
"Olga Mensichov. She's a known Russian fugitive. But there's something even more interesting."

"What's that?"

"She associated with the Chechen rebel group that took the Russian school hostage back in September." Jack says, a grim look on his face.

"Did you say Chechen?" I ask.

"Yes." He says, finger spelling it for me.

I thank him and sigh, "This case just got a lot bigger."

"It sure did." Bobby says.

"Do we know when Agent Williams is coming in?"

"I hope this afternoon. We need her even more." Jack says, "But, Sue, maybe you can help us with this. We have a tape of this woman talking to someone. Can you look at it and see if you can get anything out of it?" Jack asks, nods to Tara.

"I don't speak much Russian, Jack."

"I know. But just look at it and see if you can get anything. We caught her coming in last night through BWI."

"So we now have Chechen rebels walking the streets of D.C. Makes me feel safe." Bobby says.

I spend most of the morning in the conference room, going through the tape over and over again but I don't get anything. Levi jumps up on me and I turn around to find Jack standing there, a bag of food in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Hi." I say, still a bit shy as to where our relationship is going.

"Hey." He leans and kisses my cheek, "I brought you lunch. I hope that a chicken salad is okay."

"It's fine." I say and smile at him.

"How's it going?" he asks, pulling out the salad and handing it to me. He also pulls out a salad but it's a plain chef's salad, with Ranch dressing, I bet.

"I can't get anything." I say, opening up my salad and pouring the Caesar dressing on it. Boy, does he know me well. I always take my chicken salads with Caesar dressing.

"It's okay. If Agent Williams comes today, I'll see if she can look at it."

"She understands Russian." I say and smile.

"Did you take a foreign language in school?" Jack signs to me.

"I had enough trouble understanding English. What about you?"

"Spanish."

"Do you remember much?"

"Not really. I can say a few words but that's it." Jack says and reaches over to take my hand, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course. But let's go someplace fun."

"What do you suggest?"  
"Let's go bowling." I say and smile at him.

"Bowling?"  
"What's wrong with bowling?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect that you would like bowling."

"I love bowling."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at six."

"Good and bring a flashlight." I say smiling at him before taking a bite of my salad.

Someone must have come in because I feel Jack's hand on my shoulder. I look up and he leans down to kiss me.

I lean into the kiss and then pull away, "Jack…"

"I know. I know. Just wait for bowling tonight."

"I have to go. Someone's here to see me."

"Go then. I'll see you at six."

I finish my salad and collect my things from the conference room before heading back the bullpen. I spend most of the afternoon working with Tara and Lucy when Lucy taps me. I look up to see Agent Williams in the bullpen.

I hope it's a good sign.

End Chapter Three.

Got a question. Would you guys like to see Julia and Andy to go to Julia's parents' house for the weekend or would you like me to continue with the case. It doesn't matter to me. But please let me know what you would like. Oh, by the way, I don't know how Jack or Sue like their salads so please forgive and/or correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks!


End file.
